


wildflower

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [5]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Book 8: Legacy, Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Limh is living at Choralmere during the events of Legacy. Marella does her best to convince her to leave.
Relationships: Marella Redek & Linh Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Kudos: 5





	wildflower

“I brought you something,” said Marella, pressing a flower into Linh’s palm. “From Solreef. Tiergan said you liked them.”

Linh stared down at the petals in her hand. A Barberton daisy, she realized. Tiergan’s pride and joy. She missed seeing them around the island, more than she had realized until now. This particular specimen was slightly crumpled, true, but lovely nonetheless. Except that Marella had never given her flowers before, and Linh had a feeling it was more than a kind gesture. 

“You want me to go back, don’t you?”

Marella’s next words confirmed her suspicions. “I don’t get why you haven’t already. There’s no reason why those two should get to be anywhere  _ near _ you.”

“My parents don’t matter anymore. I have to live at Choralmere for now. If I don’t, the Neverseen will suspect Tam, and I can’t risk that.”

“You’ve been here a week,” Marella argued. “That’s long enough to cover for him. Now we have to keep  _ you _ safe, and we can do that by hiding you at Fluttermont. They won’t expect that. Not with my mom. I can talk to her, make sure”

Linh shook her head. “I’m sorry, Marella.”

“There’s really no changing your mind?”

She smiled sadly, tracing Marella’s cheek with her finger. “You know I love you, Marella. But-” She shook her head- “not this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: flowers/fireworks


End file.
